My December
by Otaku Freak Kiken 88
Summary: A little fic I whipped up outta tha blue... Let me know what you think. Should I keep it going?


My December  
  
By Otaku Freak Kiken  
  
Song from Linkin park  
  
~*~Lyrics~*~  
  
The elegance of the snowfall filled the frosty air of the wintry night. The cheerful atmosphere brought a light mood to the surrounding neighborhoods. Glowing brightly, the houses, shops, apartments, and other fine buildings lit up the dark evening with their festive lights. Everyone knew what time of year it was. Everyone, except a beautiful young maiden.  
  
Yukina.  
  
~*~This is my December~*~ ~*~This is my time of the year ~*~  
  
Kuwabara sighed as he sat looking out his window. 'Yukina...' he thought. He had been sitting there almost all day. It was the second day into his vacation, yet the time he had off he used to watch the flurrying snow. His eyes were deep with emotion. His face with one expression.  
  
Sadness.  
  
~*~This is my December~*~ ~*~This is all so clear~*~  
  
The crunching of fresh snow underfoot made its sound as she kept her pace. Snowflakes danced with beauty and collected in her sea-green hair. Tear gems were trailing behind. Yukina was going home.  
  
She was crying.  
  
Not once had she ever thought about it. Not once had she ever known. Love was just a little word with no meaning to her. But, then again, no one had ever told her of it. She could now see what the four-letter word actually stood for. And she continued to cry.  
  
She had to leave. ~*~This is my December~*~ ~*~This is my snow covered home~*~  
  
Men were not allowed in Koorime. Neither was love.  
  
Land of the Ice Maidens. Yukina's home. She lived there for so long... To her, it was home. The human world, Ningenkai, was such a strange and almost awful place. If it wasn't for one thing, though, she would have probably never have gone there.  
  
She went in search of her long lost brother. Everyone, besides her and Kuwabara, knew who he was. She still doesn't know.  
  
Then, there's Kuwabara... She first met him when Yusuke was sent to rescue her. Kuwabara wasn't forced to accompany him, but once he saw her face on the television screen, he fell in love instantly. When they 'defeated' the Toguro brothers, he was slightly wounded. She used her powers to heal him, and he ended up being the first human she ever trusted.  
  
But then... then she saw him.  
  
~*~This is my December~*~ ~*~This is me alone~*~  
  
Kuwabara rested his chin on his clenched fist. The house was silent. Only the whir of a couple appliances kept the quiet from being intense. His sister was out, working a little later than usual. Normally, he'd have one of 'the guys' over, or have Yukina to talk to. They were all busy, or sleeping, and Yukina... Yukina was gone. Kuwabara brought his hand down his face in grief. He wished he hadn't done what had already taken place. But you can't rewrite the past.  
  
He laid his head, slowly and dolefully, on his folded arms as he sat at his table. His eyes were still set looking onward, out the window.  
  
He still hadn't moved. ~*~And I~*~ ~*~Just wish that I didn't feel~*~  
  
~*~Like there was something I missed~*~  
  
Right after she found out the true meaning of that word, she saw him. She couldn't believe her eyes as she stared coldly at him. She had been so excited to tell him the news, and to express her feelings back, but she saw him. And she cried. Something inside of her ached. She felt so sick that it hurt to even keep her eyes open. The gems rattled as they dropped on the floor. The pain she felt was worse than any physical infliction.  
  
She wanted to die.  
  
~*~And I~*~ ~*~Take back all the things I said~*~ ~*~To make you feel like that~*~ ~*~And I~*~ ~*~Just wish that I didn't feel~*~ ~*~Like there was something I missed~*~~*~And I~*~ ~*~Take back all the things I said to you~*~  
  
Kuwabara closed his eyes. He thought back to what happened. He felt so ashamed...  
  
"Urameshi was right... Girls get jealous." He sighed. "If only... if only I could just make her forget what she saw. If that could happen, then everything would be all better, right?" His little smirk diminished with the last word he said. 'I'm asking myself for assurance. It has GOT to be pretty bad,' he thought.  
  
'It was just one kiss... ONE...' he thought. "Heh... but even a little word can ruin a strong relationship, I guess." He slightly smiled as he remembered something Yukina said the day before the incident. "She said this place is like her second home. She feels really close to us... I wonder what she was trying to tell me before she saw that..." He opened his eyes and noticed the snow was falling even more than before. "It reminds me so much of her..."  
  
He looked so intently into the snowfall, he thought he saw her face within the white flurries. ~*~And I give it all away~*~ ~*~Just to have somewhere to go to~*~ ~*~Give it all away~*~ ~*~To have someone to come home to~*~  
  
"I should have stayed... I know I should... But seeing that happen! I felt so betrayed..." Yukina stopped her movements. She slowly turned to look back at everything she let behind. Two more gems penetrated the soft layer of snow blanketing the ground. "Maybe..." She stood there for only a few more moments before taking another step.  
  
She kept moving. ~*~ This is my December~*~ ~*~ These are my snow covered dreams~*~ ~*~ This is me pretending~*~ ~*~ This is all I need~*~   
  
'I was to return to Koorime... My home. But, in order to live there, I'd have to give up love. And... Kuwabara...' she thought. "I could never give him up. Even if I tried. I've had so many dreams of my future, but none were without that man..." She kept walking, placing her feet within the already imprinted tracks. She stepped with ease as she passed over many of her own tear gems. She was headed back, back to the forgiven soul she cherished.  
  
She was sure he didn't mean it. ~*~ And I~*~ ~*~ Just wish that I didn't feel~*~ ~*~ Like there was something I missed~*~ ~*~ And I~*~ ~*~ Take back all the things I said~*~ ~*~ To make you feel like that~*~ ~*~ And I~*~ ~*~ Just wish that I didn't feel~*~ ~*~ Like there was something I missed~*~ ~*~ And I~*~ ~*~ Take back all the things I said to you~*~   
  
Kuwabara drifted off into a light slumber as his head lay peacefully on his table. His sleep was filled with many a dream, including one which he wished never to end.  
  
It was Yukina... It was of her and him, together, and happy.  
  
If only it were true. ~*~ And I give it all away~*~ ~*~ Just to have somewhere to go to~*~ ~*~ Give it all away~*~ ~*~ To have someone to come home to~*~   
  
A large gust of wind hit the house, making the building creak and moan with its force. The wind roused Kuwabara from his dream, making him jump. He sighed when he realized his dream wasn't reality, and he laid his head back down on his arms. "I miss her..."  
  
He hadn't known why the wind struck... ~*~ This is my December~*~ ~*~ This is my time of the year~*~ ~*~ This is my December~*~ ~*~ This is all so clear~*~   
  
A minute rap on the door startled the teen. He was questioning the reason why someone would visit at this time of night, especially during a blizzard, but he rose anyway. He made his way to the door, bracing himself for the oncoming weather he was about to face. He turned the knob, pulled the door inward, then gasped. "... It's you..."  
  
Yukina smiled. ~*~ And I give it all away~*~ ~*~ Just to have somewhere to go to~*~ ~*~ Give it all away~*~ ~*~ To have someone to come home to~*~   
  
Kuwabara let go of the door, then stepped outside. The wind died, and the snow was reduced to a few flurries here and there. He looked down at the ground, then saw a gem drop to the ground. He looked up in surprise. "Yu...kina..."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kuwabara! I was so-" She was interrupted by the embrace of Kuwabara's arms around her. "Kuwa-?"  
  
"No, I'm the one who should apologize! I'm so sorry you saw that...I didn't know Botan would ever do that! I couldn't believe how stupid I was! Will you ever forgive me? Yukina?"  
  
Yukina nodded. "Yes... and I wanted to tell you something..." She stepped back a step, then blushed a light crimson.  
  
Kuwabara smiled. "Go ahead... I'm listening..."   
  
"I... don't want to go back to Koorime..." She glanced off to the side.  
  
"You... gave up your own home? For what?" He was shocked by the news just given. He stepped closer to her, then gazed into her twinkling eyes.  
  
"Because... I love you."  
  
They both stood there, still, silent... The conversation ended when Kuwabara leaned in and gave her an ardent kiss.  
  
A black, flitting being landed in the branches of a nearby tree. "Hn..." He looked down upon the couple, then looked up at the sky. 'Take good care of her...' he thought. If anyone could be trusted with his sister, he knew it was Kuwabara. Hiei disappeared into the black night.  
  
And the snow kept falling...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yo peeps! Sorry bout not doin' much lately! I've been busy! Tell me what you think! It was just something I thought of off the top of my head! I'm not normally a Kuwa-X-Yukina fan, but I thought I would write this anyway.  
  
-Otaku Freak Kiken 


End file.
